Eh... Guy
The Eh... Guy (え···ガイ) is a Shy Guy that lives in Shy Guy forest. He is a friend of Luigi (once an enemy) that joins him in some missions. He is a Shy Guy wearing a Blue Cloak with a black afro (not actually visible with his hood and mask on). The Eh... Guy is a main protagonist in SuperSpy Luigi and the soft side of the You! Guy. History (Origin): 'In his youth, his favorite cereal was Cheerio's. So, he went to buy some. He bought the last box, he ate it, but the last peice got stuck in his throat. He now has a strange, raspy voice. He eventually got the piece out, but ate Cheerios again later on. '(Death): ' '(Revival): (Childhood): Status Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Shy Guy '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Affiliations: '''SuperSpy Agency, Potato Gods (Formerly) '''Orientation: '''Straight '''Occupation: '''Works alongside the You! Guy, Subway Employee, Mcdonald's Employee '''Homeworld: '''Mushroom Kingdom '''Family: '''You! Guy (Close friend) Relationships '''Luigi- '''The Eh... Guy hasn't had much interaction with Luigi, but in dream sequences, it is shown that they were once classmates. Something might have seperated them. '''You! Guy- '''The Eh... Guy's best friend. Sometimes they are mistaken for brothers. Even though The Eh... Guy hates it when the You! Guy tries to hurt him, they are almost inseperable. Themes '''Theme: Battle Theme: Battle Theme (Future): '''http://youtu.be/5p01eWGlcEc '''New Theme: http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/olive-rogue Personality Quotes (Usual greeting) "Eh...Hi there...." ' '''What are ya? Some kind of pink marshmallow? Ecchh.... It's so cute.....Ech.... Go back to the North Pole you Elf....Eh.... Oh my goodness....what is that thing on your head? I ain't no doctor, but i can tell that thing ain't healthy...Ehhhh.... Just a triangle....ECCHH... (Meeting Valentine for the first time) "I'm 99% sure you aren't really a nurse....Echhh!....." ' '"Why are you on that cloud, Mr. Turtle? Acchhh..." "Don't mess with the teddy bear!" "Eh...." "Bich A$$ Ninja...." (After most sentences) "Ecccchhh..." "Put the bunny....back in the box....." "If you dare tell anyone, I will tear your face off and wear it like a mask!" "YOU KICKED ME IN MY GENITS!" (From ''Love Abroad): "Once I went on a trip to the Canopy Kingdom and tried to find a lady. If they decline, they will slap you!" Or kill you. "Yea...that too...." Abilities *Shadowkinesis Trivia *He was originally a human in his first design, but one of the creators decided to make him a Shy Guy. *Throughout the series, he has played several nostalgic video game systems. This is what he's played so far: Game&Watch, Gameboy Advance, NES, SNES, and an Atari. *The Eh... Guy's voice has changed through seasons. Seasons 1-3 his voice was raspy and unintelligible. In seasons 4-11, his voice is squeaky and childish. *The Eh... Guy has a beautiful singing voice. *The Eh... Guy has glowing blues eyes when he is mad or depressed. It is the oppisite of the You! Guy's red eyes. *In season 10-Present, The Eh... Guy has a large scratch down his mask. It is not confirmed where this came from. *The Eh... Guy is currently in a coma dream. He will not escape this dream until season 11. *The form that the Eh...Guy takes in the future resembles Zeruel from Evangelion. *It is hinted that the Eh...Guy's hair is brown, even though his afro is black. *The Eh...Guy's real name is Carl. It was chosen by the Co-Creator because it's painful to say his long name over and over again. *Eh...Guy has a small scrotum as revealed in Switched, but it was probably just an insult from the You! Guy. *In PARASITE, the Eh...Guy was the former holder of Samson. Instead of his head, Samson was beneath his mask as a child. *The Eh...Guy's voice is an imitation of Tamama from Keroro Gunso's voice. The Eh...Guy's Gallery Yellow_Shy_Guy.png|The Eh...Guy in his original cloak. ShyGuyMSS.png|The Eh...Guy ANGRY AS HELL. Shyguy_Bandit_by_Ashen7.jpg|The Eh...Guy started his life as a Bandit. 250px-Shyguy_MP9_(2).png|The Eh...Guy as a child. ed043f7a125f.png|The Eh...Guy wearing armor. b922389582968891.jpg|Demonic Eh...Guy. Eh...Craft.png|The Eh...Guy's Minecraft Skin. Zeruel_with_Arms_(Rebuild).png|The inspiration for Future Eh...Guy. paper_project__pre_finale_by_the_goomba-d67yws9.png|More of the Eh...Guy's friends. paper_explosion__by_the_goomba-d60r7ql.png|He's got alot of friends.... 4-beezo.jpg|Eh...Guy (Future Hero Mode) 70px-Fly_Guy_R_Thieves.png|The Eh...Guy's Brothers from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team